Tempo
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: O tempo que leva, o tempo que trás... Ela até então não havia percebido o que o tempo havia lhe trazido, só reparara no que o tempo lhe havia tirado... Mas tudo na vida é uma questão de tempo... Sango


É incrível como sempre me pego pensando em você.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que já aconteceu... Você está ao meu lado.

Sempre que eu mais precisei, você estava aqui. Sempre que lhe chamei, você veio... Mas eu não fui capaz de perceber o porquê de sempre querer te ter mais perto de mim.

Depois de tudo o que já passei, de tudo o que o destino me causou... É difícil reconstruir uma vida, mas sinto que você está sempre ao meu lado, não importa como...

Perdi a confiança nas pessoas há muito tempo. Mas em você eu confio cegamente... Há muito tempo deixei de viver, entreguei minha vida para um motivo, para um objetivo: vingança.

Creio que talvez este tenha sido meu maior erro... Mas jamais esquecerei o que fizeram á minha família, o que fizeram á minha vida.

Por vezes desejei ter morrido junto com eles... Egoísmo de minha parte, talvez. Minha sorte é que isto não passou de desejo, teria me arrependido mais do que você pode imaginar se isto realmente tivesse ocorrido..

Pois se tivesse morrido, jamais teria lhe conhecido, e jamais saberia o quão maravilhosa é a vida. Jamais teria sentido o calor do seu abraço, e o carinho de suas palavras.

Estou reaprendendo a viver... Mas estou fazendo isso da maneira errada. Aprendi a viver novamente, mas aprendi também que a vida é ao seu lado.

Talvez isso seja parte do que chamam de amor. Talvez isso seja um dos sintomas que este sentimento causa nas pessoas.

Mas o fato é, que eu sou imensamente feliz estando só ao seu lado.

Devo admitir que tenho medo. Tenho medo de te perder... Tenho medo de ser abandonada, de ser esquecida, de perder o seu amor.

Tudo bem que você também tem o poder de me irritar profundamente... Mas é o seu jeito, e jamais vai mudá-lo.; Tento entender isso... Mas é difícil.

Gostaria de pensar que você sente o mesmo por mim. Gostaria de poder ter a certeza de que as vezes em que me abraçou, foram sinceras.

Ás vezes me pergunto se um dia te terei ao meu lado, da maneira que eu quero... A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, tenho medo do que possa vir a me acontecer.

Tenho medo de morrer sem poder conhecer o sabor do teu beijo...

Talvez o silêncio nunca me perdoe por jamais ter lhe dito o quanto te amo. Acho que bem no fim, sou vítima de mim mesma, de minha própria consciência...

Podem me chamar de tola, mas tolos são aqueles que jamais conheceram o amor. Tolos são aqueles que negam a pureza dos sentimentos, tolos são aqueles que não conseguem ver algo mais nas pessoas que os cercam.

Portanto não sou tola... O fato de cair nas armadilhas de minha própria consciência e coração, não faz de mim uma tola, pelo contrário, me faz mais humana, me faz mais mulher!

Tenho procurado entender minha própria vida... Mas não consegui chegar em nenhuma conclusão. Na realidade cheguei a muitas conclusões, mas nenhuma delas foi de meu agrado.

Esperei o tempo necessário para entender que te amo... E vou esperar o quanto for preciso para que você entenda o que sente por mim.

Tenho medo de esperar... Tenho medo de esperar e não conseguir nada.

Mas a vida é assim... E eu tenho que me acostumar. Os dias irão passar, o Sol irá surgir...

E este é só o primeiro dia do resto dos meus dias, dias estes em que eu vou esperar por você.

-Sango! Vamos logo, não podemos esperar muito tempo!

-Estou indo Miroku! Espere só um minuto...

Acho que no final das contas... Aprendi muito mais do que queria, conheci muito mais do que precisava... A conclusão que tiro de tudo isso... É que é bom amar.

-O que está pensando? Sango, você está muito diferente hoje... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Desculpe lhe deixar esperando Miroku... Não aconteceu nada. Eu estou bem... Vamos indo?

-Claro... –responde o rapaz sorrindo.

Agora me pergunto quando comecei a te amar... Será que foi desde o primeiro dia que lhe conheci? Ou talvez tenha sido o dia em que sorriu para mim?

Acho que isso agora não importa mais... Prefiro não pensar no tempo.

O tempo que pode trazer, e o tempo que pode levar... O tempo que pode lhe fazer sorrir e o tempo que pode lhe fazer chorar... É tudo uma questão de tempo.

-... Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Miroku?

-Sempre que quiser.

Engraçado como agora voltei a pensar em uma pergunta que sempre quis lhe fazer... Sempre quis saber, sempre quis perguntar... O que será de nós quando tudo isso acabar?

Será que o destino nos reserva tristeza, ou será que ele nos reserva felicidade?

São tantas as perguntas... Mas creio que não preciso da resposta da maioria delas.

É engraçado como falamos do que nos interessa e pensamos em outra coisa... É sempre assim. Acho que jamais serei capaz de transformar meus pensamentos em palavras.

Sempre me disseram que é preciso saber o que deve fazer, querer o exato, ousar no que deve e calar com discernimento. Mas... Jamais serei capaz de tanto.

Acho que quando agente não sabe, deve querer aprender. Enquanto não se sabe, é temeroso ousar, porém é sempre bom calar...

Não sou sábia. Nunca serei... Pois para mim os sábios são infelizes. Infelizes que não sabem desfrutar da loucura da vida, da ironia do destino e da dor da realidade.

A paixão condena a razão... É por isso que faço do delírio meu confessor, afim de que ele me faça esperar... Afim de que ele me ajude a enganar minha consciência e me dê paz no coração.

Estranho? Confuso? Talvez... Talvez o dia em que todas as minhas perguntas serão respondidas não esteja tão longe quanto eu imagino...

Qual será o preço que terei que pagar pelo seu olhar, Miroku?

Acho que por mais caro que seja... Não me importa. A única coisa que quero saber, é se você acha que um dia isso irá acabar...

-Você acha... Acha que algum dia isso vai acabar?

-Eu não sei Sango... Mas estaremos sempre juntos. –Miroku abraçou a garota e a trouxe mais para perto de si, voltando a caminhar em seguida.

É isso...

Eu rumo contra o destino, sem nenhuma certeza. Minha única arma é não saber de nada, minha única arma é conhecer o amor... E meu único medo é perdê-lo.;

Eu acho que vivo nas asas do amor... Asas eternas que albergam doces memórias, pensamentos que nunca serão perdidos...

Um dia, quem sabe um dia, conseguirei transformar meus sentimentos em palavras. Mas o fato é que cada dia mais eu lhe desejo.

Desejo absurdamente sua voz, acariciando meus ouvidos... Desejo irrefletidamente seus olhos, dentro dos meus. Desejo com todas as minhas forças ser dona da sua vida... E entregar a minha a vida á você.

Não importa o quão frio seja o inverno, nem o quão quente seja o verão...

Eu estarei sempre aqui, ao seu lado, esperando o dia em que possa me amar na mesma intensidade com que eu te amo...

**-OoO-**

**oOi pessoal o/**

Este aqui é o presente do amigo secreto do fórum ;D

E o meu amigo secreto é... HO HO HO! Cíntia! Ou Luna Tsukino o/ Espero que tenha gostado amiga! E desejo muitos "Ho ho ho's" pra você esse ano! E pare de judiar de mim ¬¬

De qualquer maneira, este é a primeira fic inteiramente Sango/Miroku que faço! XD Espero que tenham gostado também o/

**Não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião o/ Ficarei feliz em receber suas reviews ;D**


End file.
